Denails
by Jaya Korin
Summary: *Slash* Aragorn/Legolas and Aragorn/Boromir - Does Legolas mean the words he said to Aragorn when he asked him the question? Or does he have another reason for turning the man away. Yet is there another who might desire to give the Ranger c omfort in thes
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters but the ideas of this story are mine and yes they came out of my own messed up head._

**A/N**: _I don't know where this came from it just came to me one night while I was trying to HTML new stuff for the web page and it wouldn't leave me alone so we'll see where it goes. I know more or less where I want to go with it and where I'm going to end it, but we'll se how it ends up writing. Since when I write things they usually do not end up going the way I plan to take them. ***laughs lightly*** So yeah we'll see. This more or less follows the books. _

**Setting:** _During the stay in Lothlorien and after that till the breaking of the Fellowship when Frodo and Sam head off on their own and Borormir's death._

**Denials**  
By: Jaya 

Chapter One - Rejection

It was cold and blustery that day, unlike the other days that we had seen past inside the borders of the Golden Wood. Gloomy was a word that came all too readily to the mind that day as he wandered slowly beneath the threes that spread their looming branches beneath the sky; blocking out most of the lower brooding clouds over head. But he didn't see the clouds, nor did he really see the grass under his feet too many other things in his mind the shadows of reality. 

So lost in thought that he never heard the soft fall of the foots on the wet earth didn't register --they should have-- in his mind; at least not until a voice accompanied them. "Aragorn?" 

He glanced back at Boromir who had followed him from their small encampment, slightly troubled by the look he saw in the Steward's eyes. Turning away Aragorn kept walking, for a moment and Boromir fell into step with him. At last he spoke. "What is it Boromir?" 

"Should we not continue on our journey soon?" Boromir would not look at him, instead Aragorn found his gaze off in the trees. 

"When the time comes you will know it." Aragorn said softly.  
"But..." 

"The Golden Wood does not suit you?" The question was quiet but pointed for it was quiet obvious that the Steward of Gondor was not at pease within the shadows of the giant trees. 

"No it does not, the sooner we leave the sooner I will be happy."  
Aragorn nodded. "I thought as much." 

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two, neither looking at the other and yet both accutly awear of the others presents. Finally Boromir moved away. "I will leave you then." He said without looking back, though he could feel Aragorn's eyes watching him leave. 

He stood there for a moment, not sure what to make of the encounter, it was no secret that Boromir was not at peace within the wood. It was evident every day they stayed, and though Aragorn knew that it was true they must soon move on he himself was loathed to leave the sanctuary of the place. To him it wass a safe haven even though he could not forget the dark things that had passed and those that were to come, -- known or unknown. When they left the wood it would be upon his shoulders to lead the others saftly --as safe as could be anyway-- along their road towards Mordor. 

Yet it was not just this matter that laid heavily on his mind, there was another that he could not escape from. Taking to the tree's, Aragorn finally tracked down the other object of his thoughts. Finding Legolas's alone in a glade some was away, doing has he had been doing for many long hours during the days. Filling them with practice to illude the thoughts, as if he could shoot down the fantom demons that haunted his mind as he could the orcs that crossed their paths. But it was not the same thing. Sitting silent in the shadows of a giant oak, some ways off the ground Aragorn watched, --silently. 

One could not help but admire the swift easy movements of the leathal body of the elven Prince. Nor the soft sheen of his golden hair, he had a light of his own. Even beneath the blanket of clouds that smothered everything in gray, Legolas still stood out in it all, like a ray of hope. Aragorn knew that which he wish to speak to his friend of, though he was not sure he would ever have the courage to say that which plagued his own mind. It was not something that was to be done lightly, and indeed the decision to speak at all had not been made without long hours of thought. 

"You can come down now Aragorn." He shook off his thoughts to find Legolas look up at him with a strange look on his face. "How long have you been watching me?" 

"For a bit." Aragorn admited quietly as he climbed easily down from the tree, brushing a leaf out of his hair. "I have not see much of you around camp the past couple of days." 

"I have been busy else where." Legolas turned away from him drawing the bow again.   
"I had noticed." 

There was a pause between them, after firing another couple arrows Legolas let his bow drop again, turning to give Aragorn a quizical look. "Why have you sought me out tonight Estle? Surely not simply for this." 

"In truth no, though I had missed your company." He was glad for the shadows that hid his features as their eyes met. Had he really seen in those ageless eyes what he thought he had seen. Aragorn was not sure, yet he knew if he didn't find the courage tonight he would never find it. "I wished to... to tell you something." 

Legolas arched a questioning eye brow, a tired look on his face. "What might that be?" The elf studied him for a moment before moving closer into the shadows of the tree beneath which Aragorn stood. Impulsively he reached out to put ah and on the man's shoulder. "What are you trying to find the courage to tell me? Have I not long been a friend and travel companion, what are you afraid to tell me?" 

"Can I ask you something?" Aragorn asked.  
"Certianly."  
"Might you could have feelings for me?" 

Legolas looked slightly surprised. "Surely I love you like a brother, but what of that Aragorn you knew as much. What is this about?" Slowly it dawned on him. "Do not say it Aragorn." He whispered taking a step back. 

"Why should I not say what is on my heart?"  
"Some things are best left unsaid."  
"Then you can not feel for me as my heart weeps for you?"  
"Please..." 

Without a word Aragorn placed a single, brief but bruising kiss upon the elf's lips. "So be it." He whispered turning and vanishing into the trees without looking back. Never seen Legolas lean against the tree a tremor running throug his normaly poised body, nor the unshed tears in his eyes. What was said was said and what was done was done. 


	2. Walk With Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but the ideas of this story are mine and yes they came out of my own messed up head. 

**A/N:** I don't know where this came from it just came to me one night while I was trying to HTML new stuff for the web page and it wouldn't leave me alone so we'll see where it goes. I know more or less where I want to go with it and where I'm going to end it, but we'll se how it ends up writing. Since when I write things they usually do not end up going the way I plan to take them. *laughs lightly* So yeah we'll see. This more or less follows the books. Yes I am working on more of those for those of you who have asked. And to the one person who rieviewed and obviously didn't read that, its not a one shot, it would be a stupid one shot it doesn't go anywhere. 

**Setting:** During the stay in Lothlorien and after that till the breaking of the Fellowship when Frodo and Sam head off on their own and Borormir's death. 

**Denial**  
By: Jaya 

Chapter 2 - Will You Walk With Me?

Aragorn stood at the edge of the clearing looking up at the stars over head. It was a beautiful night as most of the nights during their stay in Lothlorien had been, and in the back ground music could be heard clear and hauntingly beautiful. There was a sound behind him but he did not turn to see who it was; the foot steps too heavey to be that of the elven, or hobbit variety that left very few possiblities. A shadow flitted across the other side of the clearing for a moment his eyes followed it's passing, though it came no closer, --soo vanishing back into the shadows. He knew who it was. 

"You are thinking of him are you not?" It was the voice of Boromir, for some reason he was glad for the other mans presents and found it strangly comforting. 

"Are my thoughts that plainly writen on my face?" Aragorn asked softly after a moment of silence. 

"Neh, it was merely a guess, and I thought perhapse that if there was one thing that was troubling you..." He felt silent leaving his sentance left unfinished. 

"These are troubled times, there are many things to be troubled about are there not?" 

"They are. Though it does not become us to worry all the time, for that is a sure way to wear ourselves out before the chance to fight has even come." 

Aragorn chuckled softly, grimly. "I had not thought to hear such sentiments coming from you Boromir." He said turning to look at the man for a moment, his gaze hidden in shadows. 

"Then perhapse you do not know me as well as you may think you do." Came the guarded response. 

"May'hapse I do not, but I think I would like to." Aragorn said finally, turning away from Boromir. "Will you walk with me? There is too much beauty in this night, to stay here when the rest of the wood becons." 

To his surprise Boromir just nodded. "I think I would like that." 

~~~ * ~~~ 

Legolas wasn't sure what to expect when he kocked lightly on the door. It had been quite some time since he'd seen Haldir, though they'd talked a bit the last coupld of days... Things had changed since they had first met all those years ago in Mirkwood, they could both feel it. Not that either of them had really expected things to stay the same. But Legolas wanted to talk to someone, someone he knew would listen and not judge him wrong. He didn't feel comfortable talking with the other members of the fellowship, not like this anyway. Perhapse at one time he would have with Aragorn, however now that he was part of the problem, it didn't exactly help. 

When the door opened to revial Rumil, Legolas stepped back slightly surprised but smiled. "Good evening Rumil, I was hoping I might speak with Haldir..." 

"Legolas." Rumil pushed open the door stepping out to give him a quick hug before moving away with a smile. "Haldir said you were here, I was meaning to come and speak with you. But I see you have saved me the trouble." He chuckled. "Ne I will not stay if you do not wish me to, and I know my brother would probably prefer your company to my own." 

Tieing a robe around himself as he came out of the adjoining room, Haldir threw his towel at his brother, --smiling--, earing a look from Rumil in return. "Come in Legolas, you don't need to stand in the door like a stranger. Rumil move out of the way and let him into the room." 

Throwing the towel back at Haldir, Rumil winked at Legolas. "I'll see you two later." He said stepping through the door past Legolas in stead. "Don't have too much fun without me." 

Legolas chuckled softly moving into the room, pushing the door closed behind him. He hadn't realized he'd been rather nervous about talking to Haldir about this before, --he was. 

"Have a seat, and make your self right at home, I'll be back in a minute." Haldir commented, walking back into the other room to find some cloths, leaving Legolas in the main room for a few minutes. 

Looking aroudn he slowly walked over to the window, staring out at the Golden woods of Lothlorien bathed in moon light now that night had fallen. It was quiet, and for a few minutes he didn't realized Haldir had come back till he came to stand behind him. "What troubles you Legolas? Surely it is not that tour I once promised to give you in return for the one you gave me, is it?" 

"Ne my friend, I..." He shrugged with a sigh, letting Haldir pull him over to the couch without complaint. Sitting down next to his friend, "I wanted to talk to someone, and I knew not who else to go to.. and now that I find myself here, I'm not sure what to say or how to say it." 

Giving his hand a squeeze Haldir smiled slightly. "Stay here, and think about it for a moment; let me get you something to drink. Perhapse then you'll have a better idea of what to say, if not just start at the begining and tell me everything." With that he stood up and walked over to the cabinet leaving Legolas sitting on the couch watching him. 

A half smile played cros the elf Princes face for a moment, before it vanished again. "Thank you Haldir." He commented quietly, wishing not for the first time that things could return to the way they had been, even though he knew it was not logical or even possible. It was a foolish wish, and he would not let it hang around for long. Lost in thought for a few moments, he looked up to find Haldir sitting next to him again offering one of the drinks he'd pour. 

Taking it Legolas sipped the dark red liquid silent for a moment. "Much has changed since we last spent much time together." 

"Aye they have... But I am glad we are still friends, and I hope that does not change."  
Legolas smiled. "As do I." 

Leaning foward Haldir set his drink aside. "Now tell me what is troubling you... Or perhapse who, what's his name?" 

Slightly surprised Legolas sat back and laughed. "I should have known." He said more to himself. 

"Then I'm right." Haldir smirked slightly. "So, what's his name and why is he bothering you so? And do I know him, so that I can knock some sense into his head?" 

Legolas's smile fadded and he sighed turning away from his friend, silent for a moment. "He is not the problem Haldir, I am... And yes you know him, at least by name if not in person." 

"Mmm.. Rumil was right then." Haldir took up his drink again. "Aragorn son of Arathorn, foster son of Elrond, Lord of Imaldirs. Am I right?" 

"Yes."  
"I see... So why are you the problem, and not he? Does he not return your feelings...or is it something else?" 

"Neh, tis not that. He does... He.. He approached me last night, to tell me and I would not let him do it." Legolas's sighed. "I.. I told him not to say it." 

"Why did you do that, since you obviously have feelings for him. What is stopping you Legolas?" Haldir asked, curiously. Though he did not like the fact that this hurt Legolas, yet if his friend had turned the man way, there had to be a reason for it. 

"He is destined to be King, Haldir. No matter what I may feel it can not change things, and already he has won the heart of Arwen, daughter of Elrond. I can not take him from her, and yet if I were. Even if it were to work out, when the time came it would not be that was wanted; for a heir would have to be produced... And that is not something I could do for him. Tis better this way, tis better it is not say for in time things will fade..." 

"But it does not help the way you feel now."  
"No, it does not." 

Leaning over Haldir wrapped his arms around Legolas, pulling the younger elf close. "Perhapse there are things that are ment to happen that you can not see in the here and now." Haldir said softly after a moment. "Not all out comes can be seen... And maybe if you were to take the time you have now, though it may not last, it may be better to treasure what you could have for at least a little time, then to never have it at all." Bringing a finger up to rest it light on Legolas's lips. "Ne do not say anything, think about it..." Kissing him lightly where his finger had been moments before, Haldir smiled brushing Legolas's hair back. "And until then, let me distract you at least for a little bit, you are still too tense... you should relaxe more." 

Legolas sighed leaning against him. "Tis easier said then done my friend." 

"Not tonight, Legolas. Because tonight you have me to help you with that." Haldir answered, with a teasing little smile that finally brought out a twin on the Princes's face. 

~~~ * ~~~ 


	3. Comfort of Warriors

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters but the ideas of this story are mine and yes they came out of my own messed up head.

**A/N**: I don't know where this came from it just came to me one night while I was trying to HTML new stuff for the web page and it wouldn't leave me alone so we'll see where it goes. I know more or less where I want to go with it and where I'm going to end it, but we'll se how it ends up writing. Since when I write things they usually do not end up going the way I plan to take them. *laughs lightly* So yeah we'll see. This more or less follows the books. 

**Setting**: During the stay in Lothlorien and after that till the breaking of the Fellowship when Frodo and Sam head off on their own and Boromir's death.

**Denial**  
By: Jaya

Chapter 3 - Comfort of Warriors

It had been some days since they had departed the shelter of the Golden Wood, leaving it behind for the boats that carried them swiftly along the river. All except for Boromir had been reluctant to leave the shelter of the forest behind, though all had gone. There was a noticeable change in the Steward of Gondor, almost something that could be called akin to excitement or anticipation. Despite the grim circumstances of their journey and the dark shadow that loomed ever nearer, oft a smile could be found upon his countenance. 

Even with the noticeable rift that had grown between Aragorn and Legolas. Though the two were civil with each other it was nothing more then that, and despite himself Boromir could not forget what he had seen that night in Lothlorien, nor the aftermath. The tears he had seen upon the Ranger's face the strange vulnerability that did not see to belong there. Yet somehow he longed to see it again; even as Aragorn pushed them on farther and faster each day. Nor could he forget the evening they had spent together, talking. Nothing more then that had happened but it had brought two men closer together, if not physically then emotionally and that was a start. 

Boromir waited till the others were asleep, before raising walking over to where the other man was sitting watching the fire with an almost brooding expression on his face. He lay a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, waiting till he looked up, their eyes meeting. "May I have a worth with you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Studying him for a moment, Aragorn finally nodded setting his pip down on his bed roll before raising and following the Steward of Gondor away from camp so that they would not wake the others, knowing quite well that Legolas especially was a light sleeper. Aragorn's eyes strayed to the peacefully face of the elf for a moment, seeing some of the strain that had been there the past few days lifted. He knew part of it was his fault, part of it was his doing but he could not find it in himself to do something about it. Legolas had pushed him away and in doing so something had changed, something he had not wanted to change but it had changed none the less. Then there was Boromir. 

"Aragorn?" The Ranger shook off his thoughts turning away from camp to find Boromir watching him with a strange guarded expression that set him on edge even more so then he had been the past few days.

"What is it Boromir, speak." The man looked away from him, and when he didn't say anything, Aragorn reached out to put his hands on his shoulders. "Please Boromir what troubles you." There was a look of genuine carrying in his eyes now compared to the far away, brooding look that had been there earlier. 

"Come.." Boromir said instead, brushing Aragorn's hands off his shoulders unable to stop the shivered reaction. "They will be fine for a bit of time, Legolas would wake just as soon as you would notice." 

Aragorn hesitated for a moment, before relenting to his own curiosity and the look on Boromir's face. He'd come to care about the other man more then he had admitted to anyone even himself, in a way that he cared about Legolas, yet different. Aragorn didn't know how to put that difference into words but it was there, even more so as he followed Boromir through the woods farther from the boats, from the others, till only the sounds of the forest surrounded them. It was then that the Steward of Gondor came to a stop not turning to look at him for a moment. 

"You're too tense Aragorn, too hard on the others. They won't say anything to you, not even Legolas will though he might if pushed farther. You can't blame your self for everything that happens, everything that is going to happen, you are only one man no matter how much you may want to be more then one place you can't be. We will all die out here, if we keep going at the pace we've been going and I don't think you are anymore ready to die then I am. Even though you have seen more and lived longer, except death perhaps yes, ready for it no." Boromir turned to look at him a searching gaze. "Will you let me help you Aragorn son of Arathorn. Can you give up your control if only for a little while, could you loose yourself in me?"

_//I could loose myself in you Boromir, but would I be doing either of us a favor or would I just be hurting you as well as myself.//_ But for the moment Boromir didn't give him the chance to answer.

"I know you want the elf, aye and I can see why you do. Ne, do not be angered by my words, I know it is not merely lust I have.. seen it in your eyes Aragorn, sometimes you are more open then you know for one who knows what to look for. You love him, and I know this I am not asking of anything from you except for the time being, the present. What the futures holds the future will hold, and it will come when it comes. But the here and now, you will not help any of us by wearing yourself and everyone else ragged. You don't sleep at night, I see it nor do you rest when the rest of us do during the day, how much longer can even you go on like this? Blood of Kings you have but you are still only a man, you do have limits just like the rest of us."

Aragorn was silent for a long time, Boromir's words had stung, though he could see the truth in them the burdens of the company still weighted heavily upon his shoulders. Finally he sighed, looking up to find Boromir watching him with that same searching look upon his face that he had seen before. "Boromir I..."

"Only for a little while Aragorn let me carry the burden I can see in your eyes, just for a little time this night and perhaps other nights. Let me take it from you." Boromir took a step towards him, reaching out to rest a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Please Aragorn."

_//Why... Why Boromir did it have to be you?//_ A little bit to his own surprise Aragorn found himself nodding yes to Boromir, as he was drawn into the other man's arms. A fierce hug. 

Bringing his hands up to unclasp Aragorn's cloak pushing it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground, Boromir slowly ran his hands down the man's arms and back up. All the while never take his eyes from Aragorn's, slowly working the lacings on his shirt, rough finger tips running along skin. Aragorn shivered, suddenly finding himself pushed roughly up against the tree, pinned there by Boromir's body, the kiss that issued hot and demanding as Boromir explored his mouth. Almost unconsciously bodies grinding together, passion building from embers into a roaring bon fire. 

Breaking the kiss for air, Boromir grinned at the look he saw in Aragorn's eyes, "Do you want me Aragorn?" He breathed. "You can feel me can't you." He pressed his heated body to Aragorn's feeling the reaction and obvious arousal of the other man as well. "Tell me you want me Aragorn."

A soft groan, "I want you Boromir." Came the quiet response, huskily spoken. 

"Good." hooking a foot around Aragorn's leg, pushing him back away from the tree letting the two of them fall to the ground. Boromir on top, pinning the would be King to the ground. Aragorn's breath caught softly, as he looked up at Boromir, reaching a hand up to slide it behind the man's neck pulling their lips together for a heated kiss. Tongues sliding across each other in an erotic dance of their own, both of them fighting for dominance this time, taking and giving in turn.

Finally the kiss broke, and for a long few moments neither of them moved eyes locked as lips had been. The simple look sharing more then their words could, the flush of skin, the hungry look in Boromir's eyes and the understanding in Aragorn's. Slowly tongue drawn across rather bruised lips, it was Aragorn who spoke this time. "I want to undress you Boromir." He said in a voice akin to a whisper, as his hands ran roughly down Boromir's back feeling firm shoulders beneath his tunic. 

There was an almost inaudible hitch in Boromir's voice, as he leaned forward to kiss Aragorn with a gentle passion this time, before rasing from his body. "Then by all means undress me Aragorn." He said holding Aragorn's gaze once more, offering him a hand. 

Accepting the hand and letting Boromir draw him to his feet, feeling strange vulnerable before the man, in a way he'd never felt before. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, reaching up to slowly run his fingers down Boromir's chest this time, feeling him through the fabric of his clothing, hearing the soft catch in his breath. Fingers purposefully moving up beneath his tunic teasingly for a few moments, before sliding out, this time coming to rest on the lacings of the tunic. Soon it slide away, falling to the ground followed by the light shirt beneath it, leaving Boromir bare chested in the shadows of the forest. 

The two men so alike and so different, stepping back Aragorn studied Boromir for a moment, receiving the same treatment in turn. Each seeing the other in a rather different light, from bare chests, to flushed skin and the obvious need in other places. Then eyes caught once more, and before either realized, lips met in heated kisses, as hands quickly almost frantically worked to remove the rest of the impeding clothing, till skin pressed hungrily against skin.

So it came to pass that Aragorn and Boromir met in mutual need that had once been friendship to something more then that. When the chance came upon them, Boromir would draw him off into the forest to some secluded place not to far away from the others if trouble were to arise. But if there was too much forbidding it would be forgone for the night and both would wrap themselves in their blankets reluctantly alone. Though their meetings did not go unnoticed by everyone in the group. The Hobbits often too tired to notice after the days traveling, Legolas however was not so fortunate not needing as much sleep as the others by virtue of his race. He knew of the truce that had come between the two men, and it hurt more then he liked to admit. Legolas had never thought that one mere mortal could become so close to him as he had let Aragorn come. But he had, even though he had pushed the man away, he still believed it was the right thing, slowly he became more withdrawn from the group, only with Gimili was he more of his old self. Not all of it was due to the new development between Aragorn and Boromir, part of it was that fear of the future the unknowing, and the painful reminder of their own mortality that Gandlaf's death had provided for them all. 


End file.
